


Sweets

by shieroell029



Series: Millory College AU [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: College AU, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: Valentines Day, Michael loathes this day for almost all his life.





	Sweets

Valentines Day, Michael loathes this day for almost all his life, what he hates the most is receiving chocolates and gifts from people he doesn't know and doesnt care for, of course he rejects them or throws them away. He doesn't care what people may think, he never asked for those gifts and has never force anybody to give it to him. He hasn't even been in campus for more than 4 hrs and he has already rejected several people, this was gonna be a long day for him. 

Now that he is dating Mallory, he somehow wants to receive a chocolate from her, not that he will demand it of her though. In some parts of the world, when a girl gave chocolates to someone on Valentine’s day, she is practically confessing her love, a bit cheesy, he knows, but he wants that. However, they agreed that they would both not give each other gifts. Michael lied though, a week before Valentine's day, he has been giving her gifts, like some potted plants that she prefers over a bouquet of flowers, a new headband with gold flowers and leaves and a necklace with crescent moon pendant. 

Michael and Mallory had agreed to meet after school to just spend some time together in her apartment, no big fancy date, no expensive gifts, just the two of them, cooking dinner, maybe watching some movie or two, some wine, and cuddles, sex, of course is bonus. 

When Michael arrived at their usual meeting spot, by the oak tree behind the main hall building, Mallory’s friends was also there. She tries her best to spend time with him and her friends, for as much as he hates most people, she likes having lots of friends. Mallory doesn't force him to be friends with them though, she’s satisfied that they are aware that they are in a relationship. She had told him that if he wanted to be friends with them, it was up to him and he loved her more for it. 

When the Vanderbilt girl saw him approaching, she immediately called him and offered him some of the chocolates from a bag that their group have been sharing and apparently they were from Mallory, the moment Michael heard that, he glared at the bag as if wanting to melt it. Thankfully, he has a “resting bitch face”, so no one really noticed that he is giving a death glare to a bag of chocolates. 

Mallory arrived a few minutes later and gave him a quick peck on the lips, she was absolutely adorable, with her golden crown headband, her white dress that fell just above her knees, and black ankle boots that gives her a bit of height, it kinda helps since she is a tiny thing compared to him. It almost makes him forget her chocolate betrayal. 

Mallory said her goodbyes to her friends while they were still munching on those chocolate she gave them. They thanked her again for it before they too said their goodbyes. They headed to Michael’s car hand in hand. However, as soon as Mallory was inside the car, a girl approached Michael and tried to give him a gift for Valentines and tried to confess to him, he immediately rejected her without letting her finish and got inside the car and slammed the door shut, really the nerve of some people, here he is, with his girlfriend not too far away and someone would try to confess to him.

Mallory grabbed his hand and caressed it with her thumb to sooth his quickly rising anger. It works, Michael sighs and apologizes to her for the sudden outburst then kissed her hand before reluctantly letting go of it so he can start the engine. 

When they arrived at Mallory’s apartment, he brought the ingredients they bought together and started preparing their dinner while Mallory changed to a more comfortable clothes. After Mallory changed, she started helping Michael with the cooking, they made a simple carbonara pasta with some herbs she grows in her little garden on her window, it was all quite mundane but Michael didn't mind, he was happy just being with Mallory. 

After dinner, Mallory, asked Michael to pick the movie they’ll watch while she grabs a blanket for them. However, when she returned and handed him the blanket, on top of it was a box with his name on it. He took the box and opened it and found a single heart shaped dark chocolate with the words “I love you, Michael”. Michael’s face brightens up and sets aside the chocolate to pull Mallory on his lap to give her a deep hungry kiss, Mallory responded in kind. The next thing they knew they were in a tangle mess on Mallory’s couch, their bodies flushed from their earlier activity. 

Michael took the chocolate from the coffee table and took a bite out of it, but dangled the piece in his mouth to offer it to Mallory, she smiled at him and bit a smaller piece from him. 

Mallory had told him that she has been practicing on making chocolate for a week and the chocolate she gave her friends were the some of the better, but technically failed attempts.


End file.
